The Father of Your Child
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Penelope made plans to adopt a baby as a single parent. But then she fears she can't do it by herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise**- Morgan and Garcia. Penelope made plans to adopt a baby as a single parent. But then she fears she can't do it by herself.

**Note-** This has been a plot bunny that I've had for a while now. So I finally decided to go with it. The title of this fic comes from lyrics in the song Goodbye, My Lover by James Blunt.

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One**

**September 2010**

The call came when she was half drunk at a bar leering at her best friend on the dance floor while having lusty thoughts about what she'd like to do to his naked body even though she had a boyfriend. Basically acting very unlike Mommy of the Year. But then again she didn't expect to become a Mommy that night.

The last words she spoke, before he cell rang, were to Emily, as Penelope's eyes raked over Derek's gyrating hips, "If I had that man in my bed I would make him cry like a newborn baby. That's how good I'd lay it on him."

Emily let out a raunchy laugh and downed another shot. "I bet the sexiest tech kitten on the planet could even teach Morgan a thing or two."

Penelope was about to shoot back an answer when her cell rang. She dug it out of her purse.

The team was at the start of a four day break from work. JJ had declined coming to the bar because she wanted a quiet night at home with Henry and Will. Rossi had a date. But Penelope, Emily, Reid, Derek and Hotch had showed up. It was so late that Jack was already asleep anyway so there was no reason for Hotch to rush home.

Penelope looked at the screen on her phone and her heart just about exploded in her chest. For so long she had waited for a call like this but she kept it in the back of her head because so long had gone by without it happening.

She had read endless blogs, book, and message boards about this though. This is how it happens. The call comes out of nowhere.

And it was happening to her the same way. Tonight. She was becoming a Mom tonight.

Breathlessly she answered "Yes, its Garcia. I mean...Penelope...I mean...ma'am?"

"Hello, Ms. Garcia. I'm sorry about the late hour but sometimes it can't be helped. I'm in Detroit and there's a baby. A boy. He's three days old and his adoption fell through. I was wondering if you might be interested in him?"

"Would I be...yes, yes, ma'am. Certainly! Could you hold on, please?"

Penelope grabbed Emily's arm in a death grip.

"What's the matter, PG? Did something bad happen? Penelope...hey..." She waved her hand in front of Penelope's face. "Talk to me."

"I'm going to have a son!"

"What? You're pregnant?"

"I'm adopting a baby! Tonight! Right now! OH MY GOD, I'M A MOM!"

"Oh my God! What? When did you decide to do this?"

"Over two years ago. Oh my God. Oh my God. Wowza. Oh, wow!" She put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, ma'am, sorry about that. I'm back. So when can I meet him? Do I come to you or do you come to me? Is he healthy? What's his name? Oh, scratch that. I get to name him! I'm his Mom! OH WOW! Sorry, ma'am. I'm just uber excited right now."

"Yes, Ms. Garcia, well that's what we do like to hear. I've looked at your file and your paperwork is in order. Of course there will be more paperwork to do before the adoption is finalized. And also a series of home visits to make sure your parenting plan is being followed as promised but the first step is you come here and take custody of your son."

"My son," Penelope breathed out.

"Ms. Garcia, you indicated you didn't care about racial preferences. I should let you know though that this child is of Mexican descent."

"Wow, okay. Well then he'll do fine with the last name Garcia!" Penelope laughed happily. She was in shock.

"He's been given a clean bill of health and he's eager to meet his mother." After a few more moments of discussion Penelope promised to get a flight to Detroit in the morning and the hung up.

She jumped off her stool, grabbed her purse and jacket and said "I have to go! Oh my goodness gracious, holy smokes, I have to go pick up my baby! Right now!"

"Wait! Can I tell the guys? I bet they'd love to hear about this. I'd love to hear more about this. Its coming out of left field. I can't believe you never said anything."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It was one of those things I didn't let myself believe would really happen but if it ever did I knew it would change my whole life and now it has and now it is! I didn't say it aloud to anyone but Kevin cause I didn't wanna jinx it. I can barely believe this is truly happening! I'm shaking so hard right now."

"Just stay still. You are not driving under these conditions. And you're not going to pick up your baby alone. So let me get the guys and we'll figure this out. Wait here."

Emily headed to the bar. Reid was their designated driver that night. After Emily rushed to the bar, yelled over the music, shocked Reid and Hotch with what she said, she hurried to the dance floor and told the girl that was dancing with Derek "Sorry but I have to steal him away. Thanks for all that...grinding and bumping...it was quite the entertaining show! Come on, Morgan! We're out of here."

Derek wasn't too happy to be pulled away. "Don't tell me, Prentiss. A case?"

Emily just flashed him a smile. She was tipsy and still reeling from Penelope's news. Hotch and Reid had made it to the table and were talking to Penelope already by the time Derek and Emily approached.

Derek sighed heavily. "This is the last thing I wanted to hear tonight."

The all looked at him, mildly shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

"What?" he asked "You all want to go right back to the office? Gluttons for punishment, huh? Well I had a honey and she was making Derek Morgan's night." Then he flirted with Penelope "Of course that's only cause you won't dance with me, baby girl."

"There's no case tonight," Penelope said, eyes locked on his. "Something has happened...Wow, I don't know how to tell you this...Look at this, a first, me at a lost for words."

"Is everything okay, Garcia?" Derek asked

"Everything is amazing! Something really big just happened to me." The she spoke seriously fast. "I know I should have told you all about this a long time ago and I'm really, really, really sorry that I kept it from everyone. I know JJ will kill me for keeping this secret but as long as it was secret it just mine and I wasn't ready to share it yet. I didn't let myself believe this day would ever really come but now it has and my life will never be the same again and OH MY GOD I can not believe this is happening. Derek, all my dreams are coming true! And its so completely amaz-"

"Motor mouth, stop! Breathe. Okay now tell me what happened that is so wonderful."

"I'm going to be a Mom!"

Derek stilled, eyes widened. Then he looked at his other friends, with a searching look on his face, and then he said "Wow, baby girl, congratulations. Have you and Lynch been trying for a while?"

"This has nothing to do with Kevin. I'm adopting. All by myself," she chattered in an excited voice and was practically jumping for joy. "And I just got a call and guess what? There's a baby waiting for me. In Detroit! Can you believe it? And I need to get there as fast as possible!"

Penelope then, purse and jacket in hand, rushed for the door, with her friends hot on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thank you all SO much for reading this story. It has to be my favorite Morgan and Garcia story to ever write. This chapter mainly takes care of business and next chapter really starts to gets down to it. I loved writing this fic. It deeply touched my heart. And I hope you enjoy reading it.**

****

The Father of Your Child

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Two

September 2010

They all piled out of the bar right after Penelope had announced she was adopting a baby.

Hotch asked "Garcia, would you like me to accompany you to pick up the baby?"

"Sir, you need to spend time with Jack but thank you." She gave him a teary and tender look. "You are a good hearted man."

Hotch said "This whole thing comes as a shock but I know you have a great capacity for love and you will be an excellent mother for that lucky baby."

Now tears did fall. "Thank you, boss man!" Penelope hugged him. Hotch was shocked at that.

Reid said "There may be a flight going out tonight still." He looked at his watch. "If we hurry."

Penelope answered "I'll go in the morning. I have so much to do and think about and buy! Oh wow! I don't even own a crib! My son will have to sleep in a drawer."

Hotch said "Well, that is one thing I can handle. Jack can even help. Don't worry, Garcia, we'll have you the safest crib on the market assembled by the time you get home. But I'll need a spare key to your place because its best to assemble where its going to be used."

"Thank you, sir! I don't know what I would do without such good friends. I know you all must be mad that I kept this a secret but I really didn't let it become real to me till right now. And now it so uber real! Reid, fire up that engine, I need to get home."

Everyone piled in the car. Reid was driving, Garcia was in the passenger seat. Hotch, Emily and Derek were in the backseat.

Emily said "You really should have someone with you in Detroit. It's a lot to deal with, PG."

"But I need to start learning how to do it all alone. I'm a single mom."

Derek finally spoke up. He cleared his throat. His voice was gruff when he asked "Where does Lynch fit into all this?"

"He doesn't want a part in child rearing. He's my boyfriend but that's it. I am doing this completely alone. He's not into kids."

Reid said "You're not alone, Garcia. You have us. And JJ and Will too."

"Aw, thank you, junior G-man. I can't stop crying! I'm so happy and overwhelmed." She sniffled and dug in her purse for kleenex.

Emily asked "Do you have a name picked out yet? You're adopting a boy, right?"

"Yep, a son! And no on the name front. I've thought about it but haven't settled on anything. This is just so out of this world. I never thought this day would come. You can not believe how long a process adopting is. I started it just a few months after I was shot. They told me it could be up to a three year process. At first I really thought it would happen faster and when it didn't I just started to think it would be the full three years. And look! Less than three! So maybe it went fast for me, after all. WOW!"

For the rest of the ride they chatted about babies and the adoption process, everyone speaking up but Derek. When they reached Penelope's place she looked at Hotch. "Sir, Derek has a spare key you can use if you do decide to put together a crib for me. I will pay you back when I come home and I will call you about my work schedule."

"Garcia, you just focus on your son. The crib is a gift, as is anything else I choose to spoil him with."

"Aw, thank you so much. You are making me love and appreciate you even more tonight, sir. All of you are, really. I'm so glad you are all here to share this moment with me. Thank you all for your support. I love you all so much! And I can't wait for you to meet my son. But first I have to meet him! Garci is out. See you all in a few days when I'll have a little man to introduce you to."

She got out of Reid's car and hurried to her building, up the stairs and was almost in her apartment, still shaking excitedly and smiling like mad, when Derek came up the stairs. He was much more subdued than her. He had given Hotch his spare key and told his friends good night. He felt there was still much to speak to Penelope about.

Penelope couldn't get the key to work in her lock because of her hand's shaking.

"Here, let me, baby girl."

"Oh! Derek, you startled me."

"I'm sorry." They shared a long look.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you about this a long time ago. This was no way for you to find out. I owed you better."

"You didn't feel like you could talk to me about this?"

"Its not that. Its more like if I said it out loud it would sound stupid. A single woman who works a hundred hours a week during some weeks is gonna adopt a baby on her own. And I didn't want to talk it to death where I would talk myself out of it. Not you and not JJ and not Em. Me. I'd talk myself into doing nothing because it made more sense. Doing it completely in secret...it just became my own little fantasy...my place to go in my head when I wanted to dream...and after I was shot I needed that. I needed to have a dream come true. I needed to live again. That's one of the main reasons that I hooked up with Kevin. That and he loved me before he ever met me and that's a hell of a good pick up line. Anyway, Hot Stuff, are you gonna open that door anytime soon? Cause mama has big plans to make and I need to get to it!"

Derek opened the door and Penelope rushed inside, dropping her purse and jacket on the couch. She started to pace. "There is so much to think about! So much to do! I need to book a flight, pack, shop! Oh my God, I need to buy him some clothes. He doesn't even have clothes yet. I could have a naked baby sleeping in a drawer tomorrow night!"

"That won't happen. Don't worry, Penelope. You'll have all the help you need to make this work."

"Aw, thank you. But I planned to do this alone and I have to find a way to do it alone. Its just so overwhelming. I feel like an avalanche could topple down on me if I do one thing wrong. I just want to do everything right because that's what this baby deserves...my son. That's what my son deserves. Doesn't that sound amazing, Derek?"

"Yes, it does."

"You still seem in shock. I know I should have told you long ago but...you're happy for me, right?"

"Of course. I can't imagine anyone who could be a better mother than you. This baby hit the jackpot with getting you as his mother."

She smiled sweetly at him and then started crying again. "Wow, the waterworks just won't quit! I'm a hot mess right now." Penelope headed to the bathroom.

Derek took off his leather jacket and sat on the couch. His expression was very tired and very far away. He rubbed his head with his palm and let out a long sigh.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope came out of the bathroom wearing pajamas, her face washed clean, and her hair clips out. She took out her laptop and joined Derek on the couch.

"First a plane ticket and then I'm hitting the Babies R Us website and stocking up." She smiled at him as the lap top loaded. "I'm so excited and happy!"

He gave her a tender smile back but it didn't really reach his eyes.

Penelope said "I need to call Jayje but I don't want to wake her up. Or interrupt. Fingers crossed her and Will are having hot monkey sex right now."

"Ew, baby, please spare me that kinda image in my head."

Penelope giggled and typed away. "Oh look, there's a flight leaving at seven fifteen! I can be in Detroit before ten. Derek, imagine it, I'll be holding my son by noon tomorrow."

Penelope kept typing.

After a moment Derek took out his credit card and said "Book me a ticket too."

Penelope's head whipped to the side. "Sug, you do not have to do-"

"Hush. I'm going with you and that is that. I don't want to hear another word about it."

Penelope perked up. Tearfully she said "Thank you, my love."

Derek sighed. "I need to get home and get some rest. I'll grab a cab and be back at five."

"Okay." She popped out of her seat and walked him to the door. They hugged.

She could feel how tense he was. While still holding each other Penelope looked up at Derek.

He said, his voice thick with emotion, "I'm happy for you. Its good to see you getting what you have prayed for."

"I did. I prayed for a child of my own."

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "This is the start of a brand new, beautiful adventure for you."

Penelope stood at her door and watched him go. She could see he was very much troubled. She blamed herself for not telling him about this all sooner.

But she couldn't focus for too long on that. She had lots of online shopping to do that night.

Her son didn't own anything a newborn needed yet. It was time to max out a credit card and get him all the essentials and few toys too.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Father of Your Child

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Three

September 2010

Penelope woke the next morning in a very scared and freaked out mood. By the time the plane was descending to land at the Detroit Metropolis Airport she was white knuckling the arm rail of her seat, holding it as tight as she could as her stomach rolled with nerves.

Derek took her hand, brushed a kiss at her temple and looked deep into her eyes for a long moment. "Mama, we got this."

"I don't know about all that. I think I've made a very rash and crazy decision and now a baby's life will be in my hands."

"You've been planning this for two and a half years. You know you want this and you know you can do this. And, hey, I am right here for every step of the way."

She gave him a tender look. "In that case, maybe I can do this."

He gave her a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the hallway of the home where the baby was staying, since he had been released from the hospital already, Penelope was trying to keep from freaking out. Derek was holding her sweaty hand. He looked calm, subdued, completely in charge of the situation. She wished she could be like that.

She felt like she was in over her head. All of last night's initial enthusiasm was gone in the cold light of day.

The woman who was guiding her through the adoption, Mrs. Henderson, said "Right this way, Mom," before she opened the door and led them inside.

There was a crib and a baby asleep in it. Penelope felt her knees go weak as she looked at him and she sagged against Derek, who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He's really cute, Penelope," Derek said, sounding excited for the first time about this whole thing.

In fact his tone went beyond that. It was in awe and filled with love.

Penelope skin prickled. A million thoughts went through her head.

Mrs. Henderson said "I'll give you some alone time with your son. Just bring him down when you're ready to go. You brought a car seat, right?"

Penelope was slack jawed. Her eyes locked on the baby.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, we got it covered. We bought one on the way from the airport. Its in our rental car installed and ready to go."

"Very good. They're tricky to install though. Do you have any children yourself?"

"No, I don't," Derek said in a somber tone.

"Perhaps I'll check and make sure the seat is in right then. Just to be sure," she said, warmly.

"Sure. Thanks," Derek said.

Mrs. Henderson left the room.

Derek said "There he is. There's your son, baby girl."

"I can't do this," she said, in a moment of blind panic. "I'm sorry but I just can't. I don't know what made me think I could do this all alone."

"Hey, you can do this. You can do anything you put your mind to. I learned that fact a long time ago about Ms. Penelope Garcia. She's a hard head and she gets the job done no matter what it takes."

"Thank you for saying that but I feel like I've really made a mistake. I want him but am I good enough for him? I always work, Derek. He's going to be with a sitter at least half the time and he'll have no father. Is that fair? Why was I so selfish as to sign up to give a baby that kind of life?"

"Hey, he is damn lucky to get the honor of you as his mother. If you need to work less then you'll work less. And Lynch will come around."

"Kevin will never be the father of my son. I won't allow it. He hates children."

"Do you think that will cause a problem with you two down the road?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see how he adjusts to all this. I do hope he can handle it but just knowing how he feels about kids I wouldn't marry him or let him adopt my son." She moved closer to the crib, on shaky legs. "He needs a name."

"Yes, he does." Derek smiled tenderly at the baby. He moved behind Penelope and put his arms around her, resting them on the crib, and his head on her shoulder.

Penelope started to cry. "What have I done? I won't be enough for him."

"Sure you will, silly girl. And I will be here when you need back up."

"Thank you, Derek. I will definitely take you up on that."

Just then the baby's eyes came open. Penelope and Derek gasped and instantly fell in love with him.

He had dark brown eyes and a good deal of curly black hair.

Shaking, Penelope picked him up and held him against her chest, rubbing his back. Derek looked lovingly at them. Penelope sniffled.

Her eyes held Derek's. They were both amazed by the sacred feeling surrounding them. They all huddled together in hushed silence for a minute.

Penelope patted the baby's back. He yawned and then Derek and Penelope said "Aw," and both chuckled. Penelope passed the baby to Derek, who held him like he was a very fragile treasure.

Derek smiled down at him. "Hi, little guy."

Penelope put her finger against the baby's palm and he gripped her finger. She kissed his forehead.

Looking at Derek she tearfully said "Lets take him home, handsome."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A bad storm came in and started to delay flights. Penelope and Derek got a hotel room with double beds near the airport. The hotel provided them with a portable crib.

Derek and Penelope ordered room service for dinner. They stayed in the room oohing and ahhing over the baby for hours that night.

When they were shopping earlier in the day, when the bought the car seat, they also had bought bottles, formula and a bottle warmer so they could feed the baby. Penelope was giving him a bottle when she said "I don't regret adopting. I know its selfish to accept a baby when I can't offer him a father but he'll have me and I'll do all I can for him. Still I remember what it was like for me when I was a little kid. My birth father left when I was three. Never saw him again. He died five years later. My grandmother called my Mom and told her. But it wasn't real to me. I was eight and my dad was dead but I couldn't feel it. Cause I never knew him that I could remember. I have no memories at all of him. When my stepfather came along I was a brat to him. It had been just me and my mom for so long. I didn't want this weird hippie around...Derek, he loved me so much. He was so good to me. I became a Daddy's girl eventually. I just want to offer a man like my step father to my son to call his father. I know he'll have a god father, honorary uncles and my friends to look up to and admire. But having a father is a totally different thing. Its that one man who will promise to always be there."

In a very serious voice Derek said "Let me be the father of your child."

Penelope startled and pulled her eyes off the baby. "Oh, sweetie, I was not trying to guilt you into anything like that. I was just rambling. Ignore me, please."

"I'll admit I had my reservations about all this yesterday. I was being selfish. I didn't expect this to go down and I wasn't sure what it meant for your future. How things would change. And...honestly...I felt shut out. But when we walked into that bedroom today and saw him open his eyes for the first time...baby girl, I fell in love."

"So did I."

"For the life of me I can't understand why Lynch wouldn't want to be his father."

"He just doesn't see himself raising kids. Maybe he'll change one day but he made his choice and me and my son have to go on as if he is not part of our picture. At least as far as being a Dad goes. But Derek I can't take you up on your offer. Its too, too, too big. It would be forever. As in no turning back ever. And that's not fair. You will have a wife one day and she'd never understand this. You will have your own kids. I was just going on about thoughts in my head. Not trying to make you step up and be my hero. But thank you, so uber much, because I've never been so touched in all my life as when you offered to be his Daddy."

Derek moved from his chair and sat on the bed next to Penelope. "I know I am asking you for more than I have any right to ask for and you can tell me to get lost, that's its not possible and not what you want. But I want to step up for you and your son. I want to become his father, right this second. The moment I saw him I thought "There he is. Our son." I know its wrong for me to try and lay claim on your baby when you adopting has nothing to do with me. Maybe you should have left me in Virginia so you wouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable or feel cornered. I just know what I feel. I know I could do this and I want to. I want this so very much. But I understand if its not possible."

There was a long silence. Derek touched the baby, running his hand over the child's short stubby leg. Penelope watched the tender way Derek looked at and touched the baby.

After a moment Penelope asked "Are you offering to actually legally adopt him with me?"

Derek looked up and met her eyes. "Yes. I'm offering to be everything and anything I can be for him. To take care of him financially, emotionally, physically, psychologically, and every other way he needs. All of it. To be a father." When she just stared at him Derek asked "Just think about it, okay?"

Penelope passed him the baby. "Take him." She hurried to her feet and grabbed her purse. "I need to think."

"Baby girl! Where are you going? Hey..."

But she was out the door already.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Father of Your Child**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**September 2010**

Penelope went to the restaurant that was in the hotel and ordered coffee. She called JJ and had a long talk. When she went back to the room she walked in and found Derek holding the baby. He had been talking to him but stopped in mid-sentence when Penelope walked in.

Derek gave her a deer caught in headlights look. He got up and put the baby in the portable crib.

Walking up to Penelope he said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about being a father to your child. Please just pretend I never did."

"Oh. You changed your mind?"

"No. No way. Its just...not fair to you. You are the one who adopted a son today. Not me and not us. And I was way out of line."

"Offering to be the father of my child has to be the single most amazing thing you have ever done for me and you've done some amazing things in the past."

"Thank you for saying that. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I want you to know that even though I know I can't be his father I will be the best role model for your son that I can be and I will always be there for you and him. You'll never get rid of me. I'm sticking around for life."

"I trust that you will always be here for us and you'll be a great influence on him. That's why I would like to accept and take you up on your offer."

Derek felt the room spin as he got very dizzy. For a moment he was too stunned to speak. Then he choked out "For real? Are you positive you want to share this with me?"

Lips barely moving, eyes locked on his, she whispered "I'm sure, if you're sure."

Derek went and sat on the bed, before he flat out passed out, and was silent for a long moment before he said "Baby girl, come over here."

She walked over and he hugged her, laying his head upon her breasts as he choked out "I love you. Thank you very much for our son."

"Aw, Derek, thank you for being such a good man and good friend." She stroked his head. The both had tears in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They lay on the bed with the baby between them trying to decide on a name. The had Penelope lap top on the night stand and were looking at a site that had baby names.

"He needs a cool name."

"He needs something strong, Penelope. Not weird."

"What's wrong with weird?"

Derek just gave her a look that made Penelope laugh.

She said "Okay, not weird. Unique."

"Like how unique?" he asked warily.

"Arturo."

Derek threw back his head and let out a loud laugh. "That was a joke, right?"

Penelope giggled, just because Derek was so against it. She thought it was a fine option. Artie could be a cute name.

"Augustus," she read off the lap top. "Auggie work for you?"

"Not at all. Lets get off the A names please."

"Chase. Colt. Cullen."

"No. Never. And forget about it."

"Oh, here we go! Justice. Now tell me that does not totally fit considering his Daddy is a super crime fighter?"

Derek was so happy over being called a Daddy he almost agreed but then said "Next."

"Leland. Lennox. Macy."

"Do they have any normal names on that site?"

"These are some of the current most popular names, honey."

"I don't buy that for a second."

She chuckled and said to the baby. "Daddy is just being hard headed right now."

"Daddy is just thinking of your future, little man. Don't worry. I got your back."

They went on like this for a long time. Her reading off names and him rejecting them.

Derek finally asked "Seriously, in two years you did not come up with one name you loved more than any other?"

"Nope. That would have made it too real. I didn't want to jinx anything." Penelope typed on the computer again. "Okay, here we go. A site more your speed. Biblical names. As in tried, true, boring everyone has this name, names."

"Baby girl, we will find one we both love, I promise you that."

She smiled sweetly at him and read more names. Another half an hour passed. Derek liked these but Penelope had a story about everyone. Jake was the name of some kid in her kindergarten class who had put glue in her hair. Caleb was a jerk from her days underground. Luke was a neighbor she had once that had flashed her. And so on and so on.

Penelope asked "What about a Spanish name? You know, so we could honor his heritage."

"That could be a pretty cool idea, girl. Since we're running out of American ones to try."

She went to a website and after much searching they settled on a name.

"Mateo Morgan," Penelope said, with awe in her tone. "Do you like it?"

"Mateo," Derek said slowly, looking at the baby. "Matt for short. Yeah, I like it."

Penelope fell back on the pillows. "Finally!"

The baby started to cry. She picked him up and lay him on her chest. Derek got his phone and took a picture of them.

Penelope gave him a loving look before she said "Now we need a middle name."

Derek groaned at the idea of another two hours of debating. "Lets just go with Garcia."

"Nope. I got a better idea." Her eyes twinkled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had an embarrassing plane ride home with Matt crying loudly for more than an hour. Then they had to get the car seat strapped into Derek's SUV and maneuver on an expressway home.

It was harrowing to worry about an accident with their precious cargo on board. By the time they got to Penelope's apartment they were exhausted.

Once they got up the stairs of the building they could hear people inside her apartment. She said "Looks like we got company."

They had been in contact with their friends via text message all day so it was no surprise about what time Pen and Derek would get in.

Derek was carrying the baby. Penelope unlocked the door and saw that the team had hung a big sign that said Welcome Home. It's a Boy!

They all cheered when Penelope, Derek and the baby came in and rushed over to see him. Will, Henry and Jack were there too.

Emily said "Aw, I wanna hold him first."

Reid asked "Why do you get to go first?"

She pinched his arm and he cried "OW!"

Derek got the baby out of the carrier but as he passed him to Emily he said "Careful, careful, careful. He's just five days old!"

"I can see that!" Emily cried back, jokingly. "He's beautiful, PG."

"He really is," Hotch agreed.

Rossi said "I think he has Derek's eyes."

Everyone laughed. Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope waist and they shared a tender look.

Penelope said "Everyone, there's something you need to know. I know its very unconventional but Derek has decided...to be the father of my baby. He's going to adopt him with me."

Their friends- except JJ and Will who already knew- let out a gasp.

Penelope got teary. "Hot Stuff, just saying that aloud still gets to me. Thank you so much, Mr. Wonderful."

He kissed her forehead. "Anytime, baby girl. Anything for you. Thank you very much for making me a Dad."

Penelope said to her friends. "And I didn't even have to ask him. He just offered!" She smiled tearfully.

"Wow," Emily said "That is...unconventional, to say the least. Is that even allowed? Two unmarried people adopting together?"

Penelope answered "We looked it up online last night and only certain states allow it. But the District of Columbia does and since Derek owns a home there that's where we'll do the adoption out of. We still need to see a lawyer about amending my application though. Even though its important to us to make it all legal, what's most important is knowing in our hearts that our son has a strong father in his life. Not just a father figure. A Dad in every way. Kevin is completely uninterested in that. He told me that a while ago and hasn't changed his mind. I won't let my son feel like a burden to the man in my life. So Kevin is out as an option. Derek loves our son and he is committed to him so I have no doubt it's the right thing to do. I hope that you guys can get behind us."

Hotch and Rossi shook Derek's hand and offered congratulations, plus gave him knowing looks about how he needed to step up for Penelope and not just for Penelope's baby. Meaning he needed to claim his woman, just like he had claimed his son.

Emily said "That's fantastic! I'm surprised but wow. That's great, PG." She passed the baby to JJ to hold and the Emily hugged Penelope.

Reid said "Derek's a Dad now? Hmpf. I thought I would get there first."

Derek slapped the back of his head. "First comes sex and then comes the baby, pretty boy. You gotta get the steps down first."

"You didn't have sex to get a child."

"Yeah but I live a charmed life." Derek grinned at him. "Now hug me and tell me you're glad to be a godfather again!"

Reid hugged him. "I'm the godfather?"

Penelope said "We wouldn't want anyone else."

Jack asked "What's the baby's name?"

Hotch said "Good question, son."

Derek announced proudly "Mateo Spencer Morgan. But we're calling him Matt."

Everyone was all smiles after hearing that.


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Father of Your Child

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Five

September 2010

"Its late, babe," Penelope said to Derek "You should get home and get some rest. We have more shopping to do tomorrow. And you have two homes to baby proof."

"First off, a five day old can't get into anything and secondly I ain't going nowhere. This couch is my bed for tonight. I'm not leaving my son on his first night home."

"Okay," Penelope said with a cute smile on her lips. "I need rest though so I'm gonna go grab a shower and get in bed."

"Go, pretty angel. I'll listen for our boy."

"Thank you." Penelope kissed his cheek. "I will forever be grateful to you. Forever. You're a prince!"

He grinned. His eyes were filled with love as he gazed at her. "And I will forever be grateful that Strauss sent me you."

"Hmpf. I thought I was God given."

Derek's smile deepened. "God given by way of Strauss and I think she knew what she was doing too because she didn't even go to Hotch when you said 'Talk dirty to me.' She could be secretly pulling for us. Deep down she might have a heart of gold."

"Yeah, real deep down. Under all her ice."

Derek laughed.

Penelope said "Shhh, you wake him and you're in big trouble, mister."

"Yes, ma'am."

With a small smile she went off to shower. Kevin called but she chose to ignore his call. She had much more important things to worry about that night.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Derek was making breakfast, while Penelope was in the bathroom getting dressed, when there was a knock on the door. Derek grabbed the baby carrier and went to answer the door.

He just about groaned when he saw Lynch through the peep hole. Derek opened the door. "Morning, man."

Lynch startled at the sight of Derek and then his eyes widened at the baby. "What is that?"

"This is a baby. More specifically, he's my son, Mateo."

"I didn't know you had a son. He don't look much like you. I take it his mother is Spanish, huh?"

Derek ignored the question and moved back to let Lynch in. "Penelope is getting dressed. I'm working on breakfast so..." and then he just walked back to the kitchen with the baby.

Kevin followed him. "If you don't mind me asking, just what are you doing here so early? Did you bring the baby for Penelope to meet? He looks small. Not that I know kids. But he's pretty tiny. How old is he?"

"Six days."

"Wow. So shouldn't you be home with his mother and not making my girlfriend pancakes? I tried to call Penelope all yesterday and she never picked up. Did you all get called back into work?"

"Nope."

"I do hope that she's not mad at me."

"Why would she be? You do something to tick her off?"

"No but you know how it is. Men just have to breathe wrong sometimes and that ticks women off."

Penelope walked in and joked "Then I guess you men better figure out how to breathe in a way that is not so damn annoying."

Derek chuckled. They shared a tender look. She walked near him and he kissed her temple. Penelope then focused on the baby. "Are you being good?"

She went and poured a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Kevin."

"Morning, Penny. You know I left you many messages over the last two days. Is everything okay?"

"Did Derek introduce you to Mateo?"

"Yeah, his son. Great. Cute kid. You know, if you like kids."

"Kevin, lets take a walk. Derek, will you and Matt be okay if I go out for a few minutes?"

"Don't worry about us, woman. I got it handled. But leave your phone on."

She chuckled. "That is a no brainer. My phone is always on for you."

Penelope left the kitchen and Kevin followed after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope came back a while later to find Derek changing a diaper. She smiled at him. "Have you gotten peed on yet?"

He gave her a horrified look. "No. Is that a possibility?"

"Heard it happens all the time. Might even shoot right in your mouth."

"No way! There has to be a trick to avoid that happening. Like a diaper shield or something. Get online and look it up."

Penelope chuckled. "Maybe later. Right now I'm starving. Any of those pancakes left, Hot Stuff?"

"Matt and me decided to wait for you to eat." He got the baby dressed again, gave him to Penelope and went to fix their plates of food. After they sat down to eat Derek asked "So how did Lynch take it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say he's not too thrilled. But he knew that I was trying to adopt so he will just have to accept it. We both understood this day would come sooner or later."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"Oh, I told him everything. It didn't go over too, too well, to say the least. But the most telling part was that he didn't offer to step up and adopt Matt himself. Not that I would let him take your son from you. I wouldn't. But he could have offered. It was the moment, you know? The perfect time, if there ever was one, to say 'Marry me and let me be the father of your baby'. He didn't say it. Now lets eat and forget about all that for right now."

"Your wish is always my command, sweetheart."

She gave him a loving smile. "My wish is that I could bottle you so I could always have you right with me."

Derek laughed hard at that. "That has to be the creepiest thing you ever said to me."

She chuckled. "What? Jeanie lived in a bottle."

"I'm not Jeanie."

"You would look cute in her outfit though."

He laughed. "Stop it, woman!"

Penelope giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we have a talk?" Derek asked Penelope when Mateo was down for a nap.

"Okay," she said warily, her eyes searching his.

"Baby girl..."

"What's the matter, Derek?"

"Lets sit."

They settled on the couch, looking at each other.

Derek let out a long breath before he said "Move in with me."

Penelope took that in and then smiled. She slapped his chest. "You had me freaking out! Don't be so dramatic, please!"

He took her hand in his and held it. "Sorry. But I already know you're gonna fight me on this."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Father of Your Child**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**September 2010**

Derek had just asked Penelope, as they both sat on her couch, to move in with him.

She said "Its an idea but not a good idea. I understand why you would suggest it but its not, in the long term, a good option for us."

"I think it's the only option that makes sense. I want my family under one roof."

"And what happens when you get married one day? Will she move in too? Or do me and Matt have to move out? Come on, baby, lets not cause big, major hurtful problems down the road by creating a home that will end up broken."

Leaving go of her hand, as he got agitated, he spat out angrily "That won't happen!"

"Wow. Okay. I didn't know you were still that entrenched in this whole 'never settling down' thing you have going on." Softening her voice she added "Derek, you're an amazing man. You should let yourself fall in love and let yourself have it all. Not just what me and Matt can offer you...everything."

"You and Matt are everything to me. And, hard head, I am warning you to not keep going on this subject. Just drop it. Cause it will be a cold day in hell before you're sitting in a pew and watching me marrying someone. Will never happen."

"Never say never."

"Penelope," he growled out her name and then sighed. "Listen to me, what you're talking about, even if you are right- which I should know if you are and I say you're way off base- is something that would happen way down the road. I am not even dating anyone right now. But you and Matt needing somewhere to live is happening in the here and now. This place is too small and its just...not appropriate in any way to raise our son here."

"I do know that. But I can find a little house to rent. I have an inheritance from my parents' life insurance. I was the sole beneficiary. My step brother split the proceeds from the house. They were older and that's how my parents wanted it done. They knew that I as the youngest, should something happen to them, would need money for school or a house. I never touched it before because I was always nervous to lose my nest egg. I didn't even invest and I really should have. But I wanted it safe. I'm using that money to finance this adoption."

"We'll split it down the middle. Anything for Matt we'll go 50-50 on. And if you can't swing that then I'll handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure that I want to support my son?"

Catching his no nonsense tone she quickly acquiesced on this point. "Okay."

"And I'm sure that I need you both living with me."

"Derek-"

"I'm not getting married, Penelope, and I really don't give a damn about the feelings of some girlfriend I don't have and may never have. I care about my son and his mother having a home that is safe and one that makes it easiest for both of us to be fully in his life. If you think you can't live with me then say so. I do want you happy with the arrangements too. I don't want you feeling miserable and stuck. But I think we could make it work. I think, baby girl, I could make you happy."

"You always make me happy. Well, mostly. Sometimes you do get on my nerves. And not in a cute way."

He gave her a small smile. "Oh, and you're prefect, Garcia?"

"Why yes, I am." She grinned. "Thank you for noticing."

He took her hand again and squeezed it. "Know how you're my God given solace? Well, you are also the woman who makes the dreams that I was too afraid to dream come true. That's what you did, baby, when you agreed to let me be Matt's father. And you've done it before too for me, whether you believe it or not. Before you joined the BAU I did not think that everything we have between us was possible for me with anyone. Do you know what I mean when I say that?"

"How connected we are?"

"Yes, it grows every day, sweetheart. Remember back when it was a big deal just to meet at the movies on a day off?" He chuckled. "Remember how nervous you were the first time you suggested we hang out away from work? Remember that time I ran into a door because I couldn't stop staring at your dress?"

Penelope laughed.

Derek went on. "We had a lot of good times, Garcia. We made a friendship that will last for life. Its not going anywhere. It's the most stable thing in my life. But we didn't get here overnight. We have struggled and we've nearly lost it all a few times. I know I won't give up on this friendship without putting blood, sweat and tears into doing all I can to save it first. I know I need you. And now you've made me the father of your child and that means we're a family unit. I want you both with me more than anything. So how about a trial run?"

"For how long?"

"Give it a year and then-"

"Derek-"

"You have to give it time to work. There could be bumps at first but I bet we could work it all out, girl."

"Handsome, a few days ago you were grinding up on some women at the bar. That is who you are. And I love you for stepping up to be Matt's father. But I don't want to change who you are."

Angrily Derek snarled "Is that really who you think I am?"

"Its not meant as an insult! I love who you are!"

"Do you even know who I really am now? Can you even see me at all? Or just who you want me to be? Who you decided I am so that you can keep me pinned inside a box that's convenient for you? And God forbid that I grow up or change or dare fucking want more for myself because that isn't on your agenda of things that I'm allowed to do, is it? Not if it makes things uncomfortable for you. You have to see me as the same careless guy I was the day we met forever because if not then maybe you'll have to think about things you don't want to face about me, you and the way this friendship is set up!"

"I thought I'm the most important person in your life? Don't talk to me that way!"

He sighed. "You are the most important person in my life. You and our son rank higher than anyone else with me. But I can't let you dictate things. We have to agree together. We are both his parents. That's what I've believed since the moment you agreed to let me be the father of your child. If that's not what you want then say so now. Say so before I invest more of me into this. Because I don't know how I would forgive you if you change your mind down the road because you want to be hard headed and in charge of everything yourself so my help and opinion are no longer needed. Not if you can't have it all your way."

"If I didn't need and want your help, Derek, then why would I make an appointment with a lawyer to try and make you Matt's legal father? I want to give you rights to my child!"

Matt started to cry.

Penelope spat out "Crap," before getting up to go get him. She brought him back.

Derek said "Its time to feed him again. I'll make a bottle."

After he came back he took the Matt and started to feed him.

Penelope said "I don't get why you flipped out on me. First you said you will never get married and you're not worried about if you find a serious girlfriend anytime soon either. Which, by the way, that's sad but I am trying uber hard not to judge. Then you get pissed when I say you need space and privacy to entertain your one night stands. You act like I'm out of line for thinking that. So which is it, Derek? Have you changed, like you said, and I didn't notice? Or are you not looking to settle down? I think its only fair I know before I consider bringing our child into a home with you."

"You and Matt are all I want, baby girl. I don't know what else you want me to tell you right now."

"So you're gonna be celibate from now on? Excuse me while I laugh my head off."

"You know what, Garcia? Screw you."

Her eyes flared with hurt and pain. "Don't you ever speak to me that way again in front of our son! You total horse's ass!" She went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Derek let out a shuddering breath and then told the baby. "I'm sorry, kid. Sometimes your Mom can drive me crazy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek felt like a jerk as he listened to Penelope crying in the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper with her. She gave him a son and she made him the happiest guy in the world, in the moment that he became a father, so he needed to treat her with more kindness and respect, after all she had done for him and all he felt for her.

It hurt his heart to hear her crying so, after Matt went into his crib, Derek went to the bathroom door. Knock. Knock. "Baby girl?"

No answer.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"GO AWAY!"


	7. Chapter 7

************************************************************

****************************************************************

The Father of Your Child

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Seven

September 2010

After getting in a fight with Penelope Derek was at the bathroom door, in her apartment, trying to beg forgiveness and explain himself.

"You didn't deserve to be spoken to that way. I was out of line. I apologize sincerely. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you. You're my angel on earth in sexy dresses. Please, baby, come on out."

She opened the door. Her eyes were red. He went to hug her but she moved back. She washed her face.

Derek told her, as she faced the mirror, "You are the only woman for me, Penelope. I want you with me always. When I said you won't let me change what I meant is...uh...um..."

She turned and gave him a steady look.

He went on "I meant that you won't let me choose you."

"Choose me?" she asked, warily, raising an eyebrow. "Choose to give up dating so you can help me out with Matt? No, I won't. Cause that would never work or last. Its setting us up for failure. You are the hard head! Not me!"

"No, YOU'RE the hard head! I am trying to tell you something here. I'm trying to tell you there is no other woman out there who I wanna date. My woman is standing right in front of me right now! I choose you! But you won't hear me! No matter how I say it you don't hear me! I don't know if its because its not what you want or if you're scared of changing things or if you just refuse to believe that I did pick you a long time before Mateo was born. Maybe you don't want to hear that because you have Lynch. I get that. I try my best to not get between you two. I know there was plenty of time before Lynch came along for me to express...my feelings for you...but these feelings took time for me to admit...Shit, I am screwing this all up, ain't I? God, we're in a bathroom!" He rubbed his hands over his head. "I'm sorry. All I wanted to say is that I want you and Matt to live with me because you're all I want or need. And I will never push for more. But I will also never fall out of love with you. Been in too long to let that happen now."

"How long?" she whispered, her eyes searching his.

Derek's eyes closed, he let out a long breath, and they opened again. "That is not an easy answer, angel."

"Try please."

"In a way, I have loved you since you started working with the unit. Because I loved seeing you each day, calling you, and having you by my side when we used to pull all nighters. But it was a lot different than the love I feel now. It really was just a crush and a friendship and it wasn't like this. This is big. Its everything. We got a baby in the other room, Penelope. If you don't love me then how could you trust me to be the father of your child?"

"Are we talking about me loving you or you loving me?"

"What I really can't stand about you is how you won't believe in things if they threaten your idea of how you believe things should work."

"So this is all my fault, huh?" Her eyes welled again. "Its not the fault of the guy who says I love you to me for the first time and then no follow up."

"Because you didn't believe me! And you know its true! Not only that, though, I wasn't there yet. Ready yet. But I am now. And I need you to believe me. Even if I tell you this in the wrong place and at the wrong time it does not change how right my feelings are. But you stand there, being hard headed, and look right through me. You never really believe my words and its so hard sometimes to find the words to tell you what I want to but all I have are words for you. I could grab you and kiss you, sure, but I won't! Not because I don't want to do it every time I see you. Because I will never kiss you till you believe in my love. I want that and I deserve that and I won't settle for less. I shouldn't have to take you to bed to get your love!"

"You should have given it a shot a long time ago if that is what you really wanted! If you really wanted me you couldn't hold back but you did. You confuse friendship love with romantic love. Because, Derek, people in love fuck!"

"Do you know how bad it hurts that you won't believe in my love and commitment for you? It breaks another piece of my heart every time I tell you that I love you and will always stand by you and you act surprised to hear it. Surprised! It should be obvious with all I say and do! And then you walk away and blow me off again. What more can I do to show you that I'm not walking away ever? What more can I do to get you to believe I love you from the bottom of my heart?"

Her face softened after his heartfelt plea. "I love you too but this is very complicated and I don't know what to say to you right now."

"Because you have a boyfriend? Leave him out of this. This is about me and you. We are not even going there with you and Lynch right now. I'll stay out of that and respect that. But why can't you get it through your hard head that you are very much loved by me? As a man loves the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. That is the love I have for you."

"Oh, Derek," she said, as her heart finally let his words sink in and she stopped letting her doubts and fears control her.

"I really hope this doesn't ruin any chance there was of you saying yes to moving in with me. I don't want you uncomfortable. But its time to stop creeping around the truth. So now its out there...Penelope Garcia, I'm in love with you and I have known that since the day Lynch outed you to the BAU. But I felt it so much longer. I just couldn't name it until you were hurt. I couldn't let it be more than friendship and a crush...Now I know it is. So, please, bring your hard headed self and our son to my house and let us be a family. If I can never be with you I will deal...but let me make the choice to take what I can get. To wait for more, even if I'm waiting in vain. To live this half life which is better than any kind at all without you. Let me choose. Because if you do, every time, I will choose you, baby girl. So do I get to choose for myself? Will you allow me to choose you this time? Or are you gonna blow me off again?"

She flirted to cut the tension "Maybe I should just blow you and get this all figured out once and for all."

He chuckled tearfully. "Don't be silly right now."

She joked. "A bathroom, really? This is where you tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I've told you that before. You just didn't understand how much I really do mean it."

"Derek," she said seriously "please be honest...is Mateo the reason you are saying this?"

"He's the catalyst. Not the reason. It drives me nuts that I work up the nerve, which takes a long time for me and you know that, baby girl, to tell you things and you just disregard them. That first time I said I loved you...that took me four days of non stop pining over before I could do it. Maybe that doesn't sound like much in the span of six years but those were days of first sitting in a church and losing it over you being mad at me, and then sitting by a hospital bed and losing it cause some man decided to try and end your life. They were hard days and all I wanted to say to you is 'I love you.' The last few days have been the opposite. They have been amazing days. Some of the best of my life. And all I wanna say is 'I love you and I'm still waiting.' So lets bottom line this, Garcia, does this hunk of burning love have a chance to be your man one day down the line?"

"If you play your cards right."

He smiled widely, totally relieved. "I will keep trying to do just that, girl."

She walked over and hugged him. "I will never blow you off again. I'm sorry and I love you, Derek. I knew from day one you'd fall in love with me one day. This tech kitten was always gonna get her man in the end."

He looked down at her with a tender look at his face. "Oh, silly girl." After a moment he asked "So...you are moving in, right?"

"Yeah but I need to dictate one thing to you first and its got to me my way 100 percent."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me to celebrate our moving in together."

Derek smiled sweetly before lust flared in his eyes. He bent and gave her a very gentle kiss. As he pulled back they were both awestruck over it.

Just then Mateo started to cry. They chuckled and let go of each other.

Penelope said "Its your turn."

"Yes, baby girl. Anything for you."

"And when you go off on cases I'll be saving up all your turns for when you get back."

"I figured you would."

Penelope smiled as she watched Derek walk away to tend to their son. She had the dreamiest look on her face. She whispered to herself "That super fox is in love with me."


	8. Chapter 8

****************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************

The Father of Your Child

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Eight

September 2010

Hotch asked, as he stood in Penelope's living room, "Didn't I explain the crib is best assembled where it will be used?"

"Blame Derek," Penelope answered as she packed up some computer stuff. For now only the essentials were going to Derek's place.

"No, blame that hard head. She should have known she'd be living with me all along."

Penelope smiled and blushed a little while she kept working.

She had gotten a two week leave from work to deal with adjusting to having a baby in her home. She had to find a suitable and trustworthy nanny, pediatrician and set up a nursery. Today would be spent just getting her and Mateo moved over to their new home.

Emily, who they had asked to be Mateo's godmother, was taking care of him today while the rest of them dealt with the move. JJ was at home with Jack, who she had agreed to watch for the afternoon, and Henry. She had sent Will over though.

Hotch said "Well Morgan can reassemble it at his place. And, Morgan, its real fun too."

Derek groaned. He looked at Reid. "Kid, do you know anything about putting together baby furniture?"

"No. Not a thing, actually." Reid gave him the blankest of looks.

Derek just shook his head. Reid knew everything about some things and nothing about others. For a while they all worked on getting things packed up and moved into different vehicles in the parking lot.

Kevin kept calling but Penelope ignored him. Finally he showed up. He looked all around, practically in shock, and asked "What's going on here?"

Reid answered "She's moving. I would think that would be pretty clear by all the boxes."

Derek walked up to Kevin. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I'm here to see Penelope."

Penelope trilled out "Turn and go whence you came, baby hating cretin! I think I made myself clear the last time we talked."

"Penny! Not in front of them. We have a really good thing going and we need to figure out how to keep it."

"I have a son and he needs people surrounding him who love him. We did work, Kevin. Till I became a Mom. But I am a Mom now and you hate kids and you won't change that stance. So I think you wrote a check your ass is gonna have to cash. I told you already that my son comes first! I told you that I can't date a guy who doesn't love my son as much as he loves me."

"You have Morgan, your super hero personal Jason Bourne, to be the Daddy. So don't lay that on me. We can still have us. After all this time I know you didn't mean it when you said it was over. I will always and only love you. No one will love you like I do. No one knows you like I do. No one, not even Morgan, can be better for you than me. Lets get out of here, Penny, and talk about us. Let Morgan watch his kid. Its what he wants to do anyway. That's what superheros do. They step in and save the day. They say and do anything to help the damsel in distress. But where was he before this crisis of a kid dropping out of the sky? Not in love with you. That was me!"

Penelope burst into tears and ran in the bathroom.

Derek threw Lynch against the wall. "You are pushing me to my limit!"

Hotch peeled Derek off Lynch and told Lynch "Go home and she will call you if she wants to say anything else. And, one more thing, as far as I'm concerned you do not deserve to be in the same room as Mateo ever. What you have forgotten is the way Garcia loves is fiercely. If you can't love her child then you can't love her."

"I have loved her for almost three years! Penny belongs with me! Its not your business. We're in love and her kid can stay with Morgan for all I give a damn. Let him play Daddy. I never signed up for that. I love Penny but she knows I don't do bratty, whining brats!"

Derek broke away from Hotch. He sneered at Lynch. "You will never get near my son! So don't you worry about it cause its not an issue. I don't think Penelope would touch you right now with a ten foot pool but even if you talk your way back with her, my son will never be around you. Now take your pathetic ass up and out of her before I throw you out that window over there and we all find out if you bounce!"

"She'll never love you a fraction of how she loves me! You are her second choice and fall back position. She'll be back with me again in time."

"You fucking wish! Go, Lynch, or I'm gonna get you out of here and I ain't fucking around with you."

"Penelope is my princess and she will always be mine. Three years proves that. You've never gotten close to what we have together. Just cause you offered to be the father of that brat-"

Derek punched Kevin.

After that the rest of the guys pulled Derek away and threw Lynch out. Rossi walked Lynch to his car and convinced him to not press charges and to not bother Penelope anymore. He told her that she needed time to cool off.

Derek went to the bathroom door. "Baby girl, he left."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"He should be embarrassed. Just because he has no desire or capacity to love a child does not mean he gets to come to your home and talk down about us starting our family. He was in the wrong. He's upset because he lost the best women in the world and that's just too bad for him. He can take his hating kids' ass and deal with the consequences on his own time. We don't got to listen to his stupid mouth run anymore. He's gone and he's not coming back, okay?"

Penelope opened the door. She saw that Derek's hand was cut and bleeding. "Let me see! DEREK MORGAN!"

"Its okay. Its just cut a little."

"Violence is not the answer!"

"He'll live. It was one punch and it was coming for a long time. Maybe I'm being an ass right now but that punch felt fantastic, baby."

"Come in here and let me see that hand." She cleaned his cuts and treated them. "No more fighting. I won't put up with it."

"Yes, baby girl."

"You are so lucky that our son is not here today."

"Yes, baby girl."

"We need to focus on our future. Not look back at people that don't fit in our world anymore."

"Yes, baby girl. You're right."

"Derek, do not patronize me if you wanna stay on the grid."

"Sorry." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. Reaching up she caressed his face and then she pulled him down and kissed him sweetly before they headed back out of the bathroom to finish packing up what they needed to. Derek eyes were filled with heat as he left the bathroom and his eyes followed Penelope as she went to work on her computer equipment some more.

XXXXXXXXXX

That day they brought Mateo to his new home, Derek's house, for the first time. Clooney was curious about the new arrival. They let the dog smell the baby. Clooney had always been more friendly then gaurd dog so they weren't too worried about him around the baby.

"Lots of unpacking to do, mama."

"Ugh, another day, Hot Stuff. This hot mama is whipped."

"I hear you. Why don't you just sit down and relax for a while. I'll get this little man upstairs, changed and put down."

"Thank you, baby." She went over and collapsed on the couch.

"Thank you, Penelope, for giving me a family to call my own."

They shared a tender smile before Derek took the baby upstairs. By the time Derek came back Penelope was fast asleep on the couch. He covered her up, turned off the TV, and went upstairs. He could use to shower and to relax some before bed. He had to go back to work tomorrow and surely would be up half the night with his son, not that he minded. He felt damn lucky to be able to spend his nights that way.

The fact that Penelope had decided to adopt had hit Derek like a tornado at first. He imagined her and Lynch raising the baby together and all Derek's dreams seemed like they were about to go up in smoke. But then she had said that Lynch wasn't gonna be part of the deal. Hope had flared in Derek again. He could see light at the end of the tunnel. If she was starting a family he wanted to help her in every way he could.

When he first saw Mateo he knew that he wanted to be called Daddy by him. He knew his time was now, not later, to crave out a spot in Mateo's life that could last a lifetime.

Derek thanked God that Penelope trusted him with her baby. Now they had a real chance for them to be a couple and no matter what went down with that they would forever be a family, forever share a son.

Derek couldn't love Mateo Spencer Morgan more if he was his biological child. In Derek's mind there was no difference and he would tell off anyone who dared to say that Mateo was not his in every way. Penelope had made him a father.

He didn't need adoption papers, though he wanted them, and he didn't need the world's stamp of approval to make him Mateo's parent. He became that in the moment Penelope said that he was.

And Derek Morgan would be Mateo's father even beyond the day Derek died. This was for eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Father of Your Child**

**Note- I'm not a lawyer but I did look up adoption law. It varies from state to state. I do not know every's states different rules but some of what I read will show up in this story.**

**The legal stuff in this story is meant to generally, if not specifically, reflect the state of affairs in this country. Some states will allow unmarried couples to adopt and some will not. **

**Even though adoption is treated as a rough process in this story, I do think it's a beautiful thing and when successful brings much joy into the lives of all involved. That being said I'm not sure that its an entirely easy process for most. Complicated for sure and sometimes extremely painful. That is the struggle that the characters in this story face.**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Nine**

**September 2010**

Derek answered his cell while he was driving during a case. "Baby girl, how's our son?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Now its all about our offspring and my hot tart self is forgotten in the trash heap, huh?"

Derek laughed. "There will be no talking dirty till I get an update on our boy. How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"He's perfect, but we already knew that. We have the most perfect child ever born."

"Yes, we do, mama."

"He has such a big appetite too. He wanted me to brag to you that he drank four ounces at his last feeding."

"That's fantastic, girl. I just hope he ain't running his Mommy ragged."

"Not quite yet but he's your son so we know its coming."

Derek chuckled. "I'll keep him in line. That's what you got me around for."

"Mmm, you're right but what I wish what I had you around for is to keep me in line with spankings."

He laughed. "Garcia, those are for punishment not pleasure!"

Hotch, who was riding with Derek, shot him a disturbed look.

Penelope said "I don't want you spanking our son but if you feel the need to smack my ass to keep me in line, you go for it, Daddy."

"Woman, you are a danger to my health. I'm trying to drive. Talk to you later, mama."

Hotch asked Derek "So how is Mateo doing?"

"The doctor says he's perfect."

"That's good to hear."

"You're telling me, man. I was sweating that doctor's appointment worse than I sweat anything on this job."

"We always worry about our children more than we do ourselves. Garcia seems to be adjusting well to motherhood. That, in no small part I am sure, is because of your help."

"I'm happy to do it. We're both his parents."

"It must have taken a lot for you to decide to pursue this course of action."

"Nah, not really. I saw Matt and I knew that's my son. And Penelope was there, weak kneed with awe and joy, and I was pretty much the same. I just knew we were together in this, or at least we should be. That hard headed woman took some convincing but she agreed that Matt deserves a Dad along with a Mom, and I wanted to be that Dad. It might seem odd, Hotch, but I love them both very much and I know this is the path I should be on."

"The only odd thing is it took you so long to reveal your feelings for Garcia."

Derek grinned. "Not as long as you think! She's known for years that I love her. Its just the kind of love that we got going on that was up in the air for a while. We've gotten here in fits and starts and that's basically how we're still going. It can suck sometimes to make some progress and stall out again but this is a marathon, not a sprint. Know what I'm saying?"

"That you are committed for the long haul now."

"I've been committed to Garcia since the moment I saw her laying in that hospital bed. Its just that the kind of commitment grows. But I knew I wasn't walking away after that. No one and nothing could drag me away from her side when she needs me most."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a blissful week with their son, and sharing a few sweet kisses here and there, reality smacked Derek and Penelope in the face when they met with an adoption attorney.

Penelope ended up storming out of the meeting. Derek chased after her and found her in the hallway.

She yelled "To hell with the law, Derek! I can't believe this! We are a family and the law gets no say in that!"

"Baby girl, please, calm down." Derek pulled her into a hug. She sobbed against his chest and he felt like his own heart was breaking.

It turned out that Virginia was one of the states that didn't allow unmarried couples to adopt and since all the paperwork had been done in Penelope's name alone listing Virginia as her residence they might have a hard time getting the adoption moved to another state that did allow for two unmarried people to adopt a child together. The lawyer said the adoption just may fall through if they took that route and it proved unsuccessful.

Hearing that there was even the smallest chance the state would come in and take her son away if Penelope didn't follow through with her original plan to adopt him alone she had bolted from the lawyer's office.

Derek stroked Penelope's back. "Baby girl, we have options, okay? Don't give up yet."

"No one is gonna take Matt from you! No one is gonna tell me where I can live or that you are not Matt's father. They will not make me live like a fugitive! Hiding the truth so I don't have the state on my ass! Damn it! I'm so pissed right now!"

"I know. I am too. I'm so sorry that this is happening."

"We are a family, Derek, and it will be legal. Even if I have to hack in and change the laws myself to make it possible!"

"Okay, lets not go to extremes. Listen to me, no matter what a piece of paper says we know I am Matt's father. Our son does not know the difference between what his adoptions records say or don't say and no one else has to know either."

"Not good enough!"

"Okay, we'll figure out a solution to make it all legal. I swear we will." He hugged her close again. "I love you so very much, Penelope Garcia. You are fierce and you amaze me. You're gonna be the mother of all my kids and I put that on my life."

Penelope kept crying, soaking Derek's shirt, and he kissed her temple and kept holding her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Penelope brought Mateo into Derek's room. They all lay on the bed together, in quiet sadness, as they spent time as a family.

Penelope as Derek "Have you ever seen one of those movies where its about a couple losing the baby they adopted?"

"Don't go there. That is not happening."

"Its gut wrenching. Sometimes the kid is like three years old already or older. Could you imagine? Three years from now someone knocks at the door and they have a piece of paper that says he's not our son anymore?" Tears dripped from her face and fell on the bed.

Derek wiped her tears away, even though more took the place of the ones he removed. "We will never let that happen. We can't be hard headed about this."

Her eyes jerked up. "So what does that mean? If I refuse to adopt him without you then its all my fault when some judge says they are taking our child to God only fucking knows where! Is that right, Derek?"

Penelope ran from the room. Derek picked up Matt and lay him on his chest. He could not imagine that the authorities would come in and rip this baby away from him. It sent shivers down his spine. How could he let that happen to any of them?

A half hour later Derek got a call from Will.

"Hey, man, I thought you might want a head's up. Penelope is here."

"Please take good care of her for me."

"Sure. She's with JJ in Henry's room. I'm sure JJ will be able to comfort her."

"Thanks, man."

"How is your little guy?"

"He's doing a lot better than his parents are today."

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope came home to a dark house to find Derek asleep on his bed. Clooney asleep on the floor of the bedroom. And Mateo asleep in his portable crib Derek had put next to his bed.

She went and put on pajamas, grabbed her favorite soft blanket and got into Derek's bed, careful to not touch him or wake him.

A few hours later Mateo cried and she sat up. Derek was faster and he got to their son first. He comforted the baby and then looked over at Penelope.

She said "You check his diaper and I'll get a bottle." As she left the room she said "Come on, Clooney, time to go out."

Ten minutes later she came back with a bottle and fed it to Mateo. "I can't lose him, Derek. I know it hasn't been long but he was my son from the time my cell rang in the bar."

"I would never cost you your child, Penelope. I could not live with myself if I did."

"I'm so mad that the government wants to make this hard on us. Why do they think they get a say in our family?"

"Its not just us. Its anyone in our situation."

"You did such a beautiful thing by offering to become his father. He loves you already. I can tell. And now the lawyer says my parenting plan was not to live here with you and so I should leave? This world is too cruel for me, Derek. Too cruel and unkind. I'm not equipped to deal with this. Why can't I have this beautiful family you want to give me?"

Derek raised his fingers and brushed away Penelope's tears. "Hey, you have us. There is no way in the world you could have me more than you do right now. And you have our son. I did not fall in love with you just last week. I've been here and I'll be here and I'll make this right for you somehow. Just trust me. And, please, stop thinking we will ever be torn apart because God himself is the only one that can make that happen and I know God wants you here with me. And He sent us our boy so why would He do that if Matt is not ours to keep forever?"

After a moment Penelope calmed down "I guess I could rent a house, live there until the adoption in final and then move back here. I think I'm allowed to do whatever I want once its all finalized. Its just until then that I have to pass several home inspections and if my living situation is deem inadequate then the adoption will be in jeopardy."

"Maybe that's the way we should go then."

"I really want your name on that adoption certificate."

"Maybe it can be added down the road."

"I'm angry that anyone but us has a say in this."

"Only for a little while longer. Once its all finalized no one can take Matt from us."

"Do you know the birth mother has a certain amount of time when she can still change her mind? And I don't even want to think about the birth father. If he doesn't sign off on this I'm not sure if he can come back later and raise a fuss."

"Baby, what could happen does not mean what will happen. I truly believe Matt will always be our son."

After Mateo was done with his bottle, Penelope gave him to Derek, who burped him and lay him in the crib again. When Derek came back to the bed Penelope started to give him teary kisses. Eventually they lay down and fell asleep holding each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Father of Your Child**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Ten**

**October 2010**

Derek and Penelope decided to keep living together and make an appointment with another lawyer for more advice on their options. They also found a nanny after many interviews. Madeline Harper was middle aged and had raised four kids of her own. She was also a retired cop who left the force because of a back injury. If she should call off work then Matt would go to the FBI daycare center until Penelope could pick him up again.

During the last weekend Penelope had off they drove out to the ocean and rented a beach house. They delighted in dressing Mateo in a cute sailor's outfit and taking lots of pictures on the beach.

Derek got some take out crab legs, corn on the cob, fried potatoes, coleslaw and chocolate cream pie. They ate on the deck of the beach house. He talked Penelope into dancing with him as the sunset. Since they had no music out there Penelope insisted that Derek sing to her as they danced. First he sang Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison and then I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders.

He then gave her a deep kiss. Right then their son started to cry.

Penelope chuckled. "He always does this to us, huh?"

Derek grinned. "I guess he wants to be an only child."

Penelope laughed.

Derek went and picked up Mateo. He was wonderful with the baby and never felt put out by having to care for him. Derek figured he had lived selfishly for the better part of fifteen years since college. He now wanted to live unselfishly for his family.

XXXXXXXXX

That night, after Mateo was bathed in the sink in a bath chair and was down for another nap, Penelope took a shower and then dressed in a silk nightie she hoped would tell Derek just what she wanted them to share tonight.

She went to her overnight bag and got out some condoms and lube, then put them in the night stand. Her body was warm with lust already and Derek was still in the other room. She had wanted this for so many years. Now all the doubts and fears were dissolved.

All she knew was that he was an amazing man who she had been attracted to for as long as she had known him and he made her fall in love with him over and over and over through the last six years. Sometimes she had doubted he could love her back with the same intensity that she loved him but now she knew better. He did love her with his heart and soul.

And today she wanted his body too.

She called out "Hot Stuff!"

"Yeah, baby?" he called back.

She could hear him coming down the hall. She stood by the patio window so she was bathed in moonlight, making her nightgown sheer. When he made it to the door way he froze.

"Penelope," he breathed out.

In a burst of love she forgot all about her seductive pose and ran across the room, jumping in his arms and crushing her lips to his. Between kisses she confession "I want you." They kissed again. "I need you." Another kiss as he walked them toward the bed. "I love you." Another kiss as she was laid on the bed. "I'm in love with you."

Derek started to strip. Penelope gave him sexy, appreciative looks, sucking her finger as she watched him. He bent and started to kiss up one or her legs and then the other.

And so started a long night of lovemaking.

Later they lay in each other's arms and he stroked her hair. "You make my life complete, baby girl."

"Ohh, you do the same for me, sug. You and our boy."

"I want our family to last forever. Tell me you what that too."

"I want us forever," Penelope promised. "I will settle for nothing less, my one and only true love."

He kissed her and they started to make love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Derek said he was going for a run along the beach but he was gone for over two hours. Penelope didn't let it bother her. She figured he just wanted space to clear his head.

That evening they were on the beach at sunset. They had been taking a walk when suddenly Derek picked up a stick and wrote in the sand DM +PG+MSM=4EVER.

Penelope giggled at his romantic gesture.

Looking very nervous Derek dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring. Penelope gasped. Derek let out some short, calming breaths and then held the ring up.

"Baby girl, for at least two years now I have prayed to one day have the chance to ask you to become my wife. I thought it was too soon for this but after last night I feel like there's no reason to wait. I know I want you and our son with me for the rest of my life and even when my life is done I will stay with you both in spirit till you can come to me again. You're my beautiful, silly girl, Penelope Garcia. You give me strength every day, comfort and you're my solace when the darkness threatens to overcome me. There is no woman who gets me as turned on as you can. And there's no woman who makes me laugh as hard, worry as much about her safety, or who I would run across this planet barefoot over broken glass just to get back to. You've given me a son and you've given me more love than I thought I deserved to have. You give me forgiveness and understanding even when I mess it all up. So I know we can work out whatever problems come our way...This is not just some stunt to make a quick fix for our legal problems. I want you to be my wife because I love you very much and appreciate all you bring to my life. Either I marry you or no one because no one compares to you. Will you marry me? Please! I love you, sweetheart!"

Penelope got down on two knees in front of Derek and took his face in her hands. "You know I will marry you, Hot Stuff. I've been wild about you for so long and my love only grows wilder by the minute. You are my hero in every way and the only man I could trust to be my husband."

Mateo was next to them in his carrier. He started to fuss.

Derek was teary eyed. He chuckled. "Son, not now. Don't you see I'm a little busy right now loving up on Mommy?"

Derek and Penelope kissed and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Derek Morgan!" Penelope threw her arms around him, knocking him back and they fell onto the sand together.

"I love you too, Penelope Morgan!"

"Awwww! You are the sweetest man ever, love bug!" She kissed all over his face and then their lips came together in a sizzling kiss that left them both wishing they were back in the bedroom at the beach house by the time it was over.


	11. Chapter 11

****

********

The Father of Your Child

Note- I also looked up the fact mentioned below about adopting, although this seemed to apply most severely to foreign adoptions but it also was mentioned by some adoption agency websites.

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter Eleven

October 2010

Penelope was getting very frustrated with the adoption process. They were sitting in the office of the agency who placed Mateo with Penelope.

Penelope was squeezing Derek's hand for dear life because she didn't like what the social worker was saying. Penelope cried "So now you are telling me there is a minium length of marriage rule before a couple can adopt?" She looked at Derek. "I can not take much more of this, baby."

"Shhh, sweetheart, just listen to what she has to say. We will figure this out and we will keep our son."

Penelope let out a cleansing breath. "How long would we have to be married before we can finalize the adoption?"

"Each agency and state and country has its own rules. If you are still interested in continuing with the child we placed with you-"

Penelope cried "Of course we are! Do you think we'd like to trade him back for a different son?"

"All I am saying is to continue the process you began with this agency you must continue to meet our standards, rules and guidelines."

"Which are?" Derek asked

"We like to see a couple married at least two years before we consider them for adoption. And then of course you have to start the process all over again because it would be a new set of circumstances wholly different from what Penelope represented during the two and a half years I've worked with her so far."

Penelope's face was turning red and her breathing was getting shallow. Derek tried to soothe her by rubbing up and down her arm with his free hand.

He asked "Would we be able to keep Matt with us while we wait out the two years?"

"That is not what the birth mother signed up for. In fact she approved Ms. Garcia as a single mother and knows nothing of you, Mr. Morgan, being on the scene. To be honest it would be best and safest so that this adoption does not fall through for Ms. Garcia to adopt as a single parent, as she said in her application, and then for you to file to adopt as a step parent in a few years, should you follow through with your plans to wed."

Penelope said "We very much intend to follow through!"

"Shhhh, honey, its okay. She is only giving us her opinion. That's all." He then asked the social worker "Can Penelope and Matt still live with me before the adoption is finalized?"

"If your home passes a home study and you pass a background check."

"Ma'am, I'm an FBI agent. That won't be an issue."

"I'll schedule a home visit immediately. You won't know when I'm going to show up. That way it keeps everyone more honest."

Derek said "That's fine. We might be gone though because of our work schedules but our sitter with be there with Matt." He turned to Penelope. "Sweetheart, we have to play by the rules. You should go ahead with the single parent adoption and when the law says I can, on the very first day it says I can, I will file to adopt our son too so that under the law I am legally his father, just as much as I will legally be your husband. Hey, we're gonna be okay. We might not want to do it this way but we can handle it. We are a family and that's forever. I'm gonna make you my wife as soon as we can plan the wedding because I've had it with waiting to have us share a last name."

The social worker said "Actually it is against the statues for one spouse to adopt without the other also adopting at the same time so Penelope needs to stay unmarried until the process is finalized."

Penelope exploded "Now you are telling me when I can marry the man that I love? What kind of fricked up system are you running here? I think its time for a complete overhaul because you are ruining people's lives! I have known this man six years and now you come along and tell me when we can get hitched and if we don't listen you will take our son away! This is not right!"

"Penelope, please, calm down, baby girl." He said to the social worker "Will you give us a few moments alone please?"

She left the room.

Derek pulled Penelope into a hug and she sobbed over the tough spot they were in.

XXXXXXXXX

One night Derek decided to ask Penelope a question that had been lingering in his mind for long time. They were sitting on the couch together and watching a medical drama. A woman on there was infertile.

Derek took Penelope's hand and kissed it. "Baby girl, I know this is a touchy subject but I need to know. Did you decide to adopt because you aren't able to have kids?"

"No, it wasn't that at all."

Derek's eyes widened. "It wasn't?"

She caressed his face. "I'm sorry, love bug. I'm sorry you've been worrying about this and thinking we couldn't have kids together down the road."

He gave her a sweet kiss. "Mmm, girl, I'm so relieved. I'd love to see you carrying my baby. And, it should go without saying, if we never can conceive I will still love you just as much as ever."

"We'll have more babies, lover. I started the adoption process because very early on in dating Kevin he told me he never wanted kids. That almost made me break up with him but instead I decided to create my own family without waiting for a guy to come along who wanted to create one with me. And that's just what I set out to do. But I didn't realize that your love for me was so strong, and so, so big that you'd gladly create a family with me. Its good that I was blind to that because otherwise Mateo would not be our son. It all happened for a reason."

"I don't feel half as bad about my stupidity now when it comes to not speaking up sooner."

"My being with Kevin doesn't sting quite as hard now, huh?" She smiled sweetly.

Derek ran his hands down her sides. "Oh, woman, don't get carried away. I didn't say all that now." He started to kiss on her neck, Penelope giggled, and they fell back on the couch, making out.

XXXXXXXXX

Another few weeks went by and Derek's home was approved by the state and adoption agency as a suitable place for Mateo to live. After that Derek finally decided to call his mom and tell her the good news about him being engaged and becoming a father.

He set up his web cam so his mom could see him. "Hey, Mom! Its your baby boy. How you doing?"

"Good. Lonely for grand babies but that is nothing new. How is Virginia treating you? We miss you here in Chicago, where you belong."

Derek chuckled. "Mom, you know my unit is out of Quantico. You've known that for nine years now. When are you gonna let it go that I left Chicago?"

"When you move back to Chicago, preferably before I die, and preferably bringing some grand babies with you."

"Well I got some surprises for you." He grinned at the camera. "That is if you're not too mad at me for living here and letting you down in the grand baby department up to now."

"Derek, I'd love to hear what you're up to. You always keep too many secrets so if you're willing to share- and the reason has caused that big smile on your face- then I am willing to listen."

"Well some of your wishes have came true for me, Mom. I'm engaged to Penelope!"

"Engaged! My baby is engaged! Oh my! That is wonderful news. Since when are you dating Penelope though? Derek, you always said that was just a friendship! Did you pull the wool over my eyes?"

"It changed from a friendship that had a lot of love in it to a love that has a lot of friendship in it. Its right for me, Ma, and good. And there's more..."

"Is there a baby on the way? I will not even complain that you didn't get married first. In this day and age everyone does it backwards or every which way anyway. I just want to see you happy and for you to give me a grand baby with your cute cheeks."

"Mom, there isn't a baby on the way...he's already here! Just a month back Penelope had a baby placed with her that she is adopting and since we're engaged and very much in love that makes him my son too. Would you like a peek at him?"

"Yes, baby boy! You know I do. Let me see that grand baby of mine and you are in so much trouble for waiting a month to tell me."

Penelope came into view of the webcam, holding Mateo, and the were all smiles as they showed him off and told Fran his name. Derek's mother instantly fell in love with her newest grandson.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Father of Your Child**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Twelve**

**October 2010**

They had Mateo laying on a blanket in the living room. Derek said "Can you believe how much he has grown in six weeks, mama? Look at our boy. He's turning into a little slugger already."

"What would a slugger be? Soccer?"

"Baseball!"

"Oh, right."

"Baby girl, you're hopeless when it comes to sports. Leave that part of the child rearing to me."

"No problem, Hot Stuff. You're hopeless when it comes to computers."

"Hey, I am not hopeless. I use a computer almost everyday."

"Trust me, you're hopeless. Most eight year olds know more about computers than you do. And manage to get less viruses too."

Derek laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head and they kissed.

He said "This is the life. My sweetheart, my baby boy, my dog and me just chilling at home."

"Well there is always work to be done around here, Hot Stuff. You do still need to baby proof the bathroom."

"It can wait for another day. If you ain't noticed Mateo can't walk. He can't crawl. He can't even roll over. He's not going nowhere unless one of us takes him. And tonight I'm not going no where either. I'm sitting right here with my family and relaxing."

Penelope gave Derek a deeply erotic kiss and soon they were making out while the baby cooed away on the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**April 2011**

It took six months to finalize the adoption. There were monthly visits by the agency to check up on them and reams and reams of paperwork. Sometimes it made Penelope a nervous wreck. She worried they would do something wrong and lose Mateo.

When the day came that the judge signed off on the adoption she cried tears of joy in the courtroom. Derek gave her a sweet kiss. They took their baby out with them for lunch and celebrated Penelope officially and legally being Mateo's mother.

A week later they had the christening where Reid and Emily became the godparents. Though Penelope was closer to JJ, who was like a sister to her and an Aunt to Mateo, Derek and Penelope had decided early on that Emily needed the title much more than JJ. Should both Derek and Penelope die then his younger sister Des would get custody of Mateo, per Penelope's will. But Derek and Penelope felt that Emily- being single and childless - could really thrive with the added responsibility of god motherhood.

And they had been right. She doted on Mateo like he was her own and grew even closer to Penelope, Derek and Reid because of it.

Derek's family had made it down for the christening, although they had met Mateo at Christmas. He was spoiled horribly by the Morgan clan, his godparent, Uncle Will and Aunt JJ, and especially Hotch. Rossi had gifted Mateo with savings bonds for Christmas so now the baby had a college fund started.

It had been a month now since the day that adoption became final. Penelope and Derek were eager to be married. But they were waiting for the BAU's annual two weeks of vacation time in May to have the ceremony. They would wed on the beach and have the reception at a beach house.

One day they came home from work and their nanny, Melinda, had been excited. "Your big boy has something to show you."

She laid Mateo on the floor and he managed to roll himself over. Penelope got teary. Derek got out the video camera. They watched him rolling off for a good five minutes until Penelope finally said they were wearing the poor kid out by putting him on his stomach over and over just so they could ohh and aww. She got on the phone to call JJ and the Sarah and tell them both of her son's milestone. As mothers they totally got her pride in it.

Not too many days after that it was Derek and Penelope's six month anniversary of the first time they slept together. Something he reminded her on the phone when they were flirting during work hours.

"Girl, do you know what today is? I was looking at the date and it struck me that I have always liked this date. At least for the last six month. Reminds me of sand, sun, and a smoking hot red head."

"Weird. It reminds of moonlight, a hard bodied chocolate God, and a crying baby."

Derek chuckled. "You need reminding of that? That sounds like your everyday life to me, woman."

"Mmm-hmmm, and I'll have you know that my body aches in the best way from it."

"Mmm, woman, focus please because I do need that info that I asked you for. And I don't need to be thinking anymore about your body aching in a good way."

"Here you go, handsome baby daddy," she said and read him off the information.

"You are the best! I love you like I've never loved another and when I get home we're doing it up for our anniversary." Then he made a loud kissing sound and hung up.

Penelope giggled and looked at a picture on her board- her fiancee holding their baby at the beach. She was still amazed that Derek had been bold enough, brave enough, kind enough, and loving enough to offer to be the father of her child.

It was an offer she wasn't sure she should take at first but since the second she had agreed she never looked back or regretted it. He was Mateo's father in every way and their family was Penelope's greatest comfort. She hadn't been able to salvage her friendship with Lynch due to his jealousy of her new life and his dislike for children but she didn't miss him as much as she once thought she might.

Penelope Garcia, soon to be Morgan, had the family she had always dreamed about and part of that family was the man she always lusted after, grew to love and made the father of her child. She couldn't feel more lucky or blessed.

She often thought of her own parents looking down and was sure they had helped, along with Derek's dad and their grandparents, in bringing together the family that was meant to be. The Morgan family they made truly felt like it was created by angels and given the blessing to exist, thrive and flourish by God.

And what God brings together, let no man put asunder.

THE END


End file.
